Challenge Entries For Silly Little Girl
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: These are all the fabulouse writing peices from my Silly Little Girl Challenge now all in one convieniant place :
1. The Challenge

**AN/ Yall I don't think your ready for this... I know Im not the only one out there that can crank out a story :) SO I announce now my challenge **

**What I want is fanfiction written about my fanfiction... Make sense?**

**It can be fluff between Ryan and Kider, A lemon between them, it can be SLASH, it can be a WHAT IF STORY, It can be about Kider past, It can be a one shot on parts of Ryan's life while Kider was gone It can be what ever the hell you want it to be!!:) You get the picture and when its done I want you to leave the name of it in my review box so I can find it :)**

**GOT IT? The winner gets to choose what a write next! Sounds fair? Now get to it I am mad excited to see what you come up with. - Love to all my loving fans yours truly Demons Lolita :)**


	2. Comma of Thought

**ALRIGHT YALLLL!! '**

**Coming at you is the first entry to my little contest Im hoping theirs going to be more but you never know:) **

**This first ones by the fabulous Comma Of Thought**

**I thought I'd post it here. Please leave some reviews for her because this story deserves it. It has my seal of ultimate approval:) You know what it even gets its own three smileys :):):)**

**SO TAKE IT AWAY!!**

**Basically it's been a year since kider was supposed to return and he hasn't come. Now read! And tell me if I should continue! I hope I win!**

**I suggest you listen to I Miss You by Blink 182**

_COTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOT_

**May Angels Lead You In - By Comma of Thought**

Ryan's pov, age 17

I sat there watching the light reflect the sunset off the pool; the tiny fragments of rainbow swirling on the water service, mirroring the sky. It was as if you could jump right into the setting sun, and swim with the pink, orange, and red clouds.

I almost remember running around the pool looking for him, before I slipped and busted my head. I remember bits and pieces of the water not being stained by the sun but by my blood. I remember the angry angle….

No. No Ryan, don't let your self think about it. He was not even real. He was just another babysitter. All that other stuff… You made it all up! No one can take you flying; people don't have naturally red eyes. It was just one big illusion that you created inside your child mind. You weren't even a normal child, you were a grieving one. A grieving child who didn't know she was grieving because she thought that dad was going to come back after a visit with the angles. That silly little girl did not yet realize that angles indeed did not exist.

But death did. And death is what happened to my mother. My mother that gave me rules and boundaries that made me feel annoyingly safe, unlike Aunt Vicky. I love her but dose she really need to act my age? Leaving me to take care of her son when I have my own confusing life to live.

I let an exasperating sigh escape my chest. I was wearing my own self out just thinking. I should just stop thinking. I need to let go.

That thought seemed to push me from the lawn chair. As my blood rushed to my legs, the air whipped my blonde hair. The breeze seemed to carry a sad hit of realization of what I had to do, and I grasped my ring necklace to steady myself.

That damn ring!

I let go of it immediately. I had to stop, this had to be over.

I walked briskly into the blue house with white shutters. My finger some how managed to brush a thorn on the rose bush that climbed up the side of the door.

"Shit" I muttered, sticking my finger in my mouth to stop the blood flow.

I opened the door aggressively. Now I was not only aggravated at myself, but at the rose bush. Ugh…

The house had that familiar smell of fabreez that my aunt obsessively sprayed like it was the best smell in the world. I knew a much better smell….

Stop Ryan.

I made my way through the half way painted maze of hallways that my aunt was trying to 'spice up'.

Once I reached the bottom step of the stairs I turned at the sound of the TV and saw Tyler spread out across the living room floor on his pallet, with his blonde hair sticking up in every curly direction. He was contently playing video games.

"Tyler" I said. Of course he didn't respond; he was totally dead to the world if you put him in front of any form of television, especially video games. "What do you want for dinner?!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

This was getting annoying and that sucked for him because I was already annoyed with myself and a rose bush.

I picked up one of his stupid dart guns off the hall table and shot him with it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" he yelped, finally turning and pausing his race care game.

"Watch your language; what do you want to eat?" I replied

"You cuss all the time! And hell isn't even a bad word! It's in the bible!" He defended, totally ignoring my question.

"Alright I will just order pizza." I said nonchalantly, walking toward the kitchen. I find that Tyler gets more frustrated with you if you don't respond to his arguments.

He grunted and turned back to his stupid brain fryer. His hormones were deafeningly starting to kick in.

I grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed the number, leaning against the stove.

"This is Dominoes Pizza! How may I help you?" said a male voice that sounded way to chipper, as if he had just been goofing off with his buddies.

"Ummm… Yeah" I said, picking up the coupon that was on the counter. "I'll have the 2 medium pizzas with any toping for 5 dollars." I said, reading the deal. "I need one supreme, one cheese. Oh! And add in those breaded things with the chocolate icing!" how could I pass that up.

"Alright your total comes to 7.35. Would you like it delivered or picked up?"

"Delivered please."

"Can I get your address?"

"1712 Tarrytown"

Now this is the point in the conversation where you are supposed to hear an "alright it will be about an hour!" or maybe even a "don't forget to tip!" but I wasn't that lucky.

"1712 Tarrytown? Is this Ryan Hastings?" The male voice asked eagerly. Its times like this I wish I was less social. Its times like this I wish I never had a gig. But unfortunately for me I am naturally polite

"Yup" I sighed "That's me" I said lamely

"Dude! You are so freaking hot! I got drunk at one of your parties! It was the best one ever!" I held the phone away form my ear "You remember me right? Morgan? The one who got his nipple ring ripped out in your pool?!" He said this as if it where a good thing. I wanted to hang up, but he had probably not put my order up yet.

Just smile and wave, just smile and wave….

"Oh yeah, the nipple guy!" I said in mock familiarity. Even if I had met him I didn't remember; I was probably drunk as well.

"Yeah that's me! The nipple guy! Hey Garry, you will never guess who I'm on the phone with!" I groaned while he was occupied with his friend.

"Hey! Garry says you are hot, and have wicked skills on the guitar! He says he wants to know if you can show him some of your other skills." Okay this is were I draw the line.

"Look, when am I going to get the pizza?" I said curtly. He was unfazed by my tone.

"In about an hour, I just put the order up. So listen I was thinking maybe you and I could-" that's where I hung up.

I could not stand overly friendly boys. Its not like I was a prude or anything, I just had high standards. Especially after I already met….

Stop Ryan.

I sighed in frustration, resting my head on the counter. I had become even more angered and annoyed and now my blood seemed to boil. The cold granite of the counter top helped.

Cold… Granite… Him…

Stop Ryan.

This was going way too far. It was time to do this.

I grabbed the money out of Aunt Vicky's hand bag and walked back into the living room.

"Give this to the pizza man when he comes and no matter what don't answer any questions about me or let him in. I don't live here, and you don't know me." I ordered

He grunted.

"Tyler!" I said sternly. He better listen and obey.

"Fine! Jesus!" he screamed, exasperated.

"No my name is not Jesus it is Ryan." I shot back, stomping up the stairs before he could respond.

I slammed the door to my only sanctuary. I still had in the old pink shag carpet. I never found the heart to remove it. There was no longer a little bed, or a dwarf table, or even the white rocking horse. I had painted the walls dark blue after my mom died. I know I sound evil, but I didn't want a reminder that she was ever even their. And her art work all around my room didn't help.

The window was open as usual. I made my way to it, looking out into the now dark sky.

Did I really want to let go of this? The last part of my life? The last shreds of comfort that he would one day come? He would one day make me forget everything. He was supposed to be back last year. And here I sat 17, and he had yet to return.

Yes this was truly false hope. He was visiting with his own kind; the angels. He was dead. And with that I closed the window.

I gripped the ring around my neck as a tear slid down my cheek.

That damn ring!

Acting on impulse, I ripped the ring from my neck. I looked down at what I had done with wide eyes. I felt guilt for a second, but I was now angerier.

Why had he come if he was just going to leave? So that I would no how pain felt when I grew older?

I made my way to my dresser rustling around the drawers. I looked up momentarily and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. My hair was matted and my eyes were cleared with liquid that made my mascara run down my face. I was so messed up.

I gritted my teeth and rustled more until I found what I was looking for; the journals.

They were full of false notes of hope. They needed to be gone.

I grabbed the large jewelry box sitting on the dresser and poured out the contents. I tossed in the ring and the journals. I paced over to my computer desk. Pictures of him that I had won awards for hung all around. It was like an unhealthy shrine for a cult. I had built life around something that wasn't real.

I plucked one down. It was him looking up at me as I was on his shoulders. It was that day….

"So is I love you a complement?"

Stop Ryan.

I shook my head and the memories it held. I snatched down all the pictures and stuffed them in the box. I did not trust myself to look. And I sure as hell did not look at the laminated picture of him and myself.

Last but not least I popped the eject button on my laptop. The Beatles CD appeared. I grabbed and then grabbed its case from the shelf on my desk. I enclosed the CD and threw that in the box as well.

I walked very slowly back to my dresser. I guess I was trying to find a reason to drop the box and put everything back. I wanted to pretend I never realized I was lying to myself. I wanted to keep dreaming with my window wide open.

That was it. I grabbed the key and locked the box. I stared at the key for a long moment. Alright, here goes nothing. I walked back to the window opening it one last time.

I threw the key and my life out the window and shut it.

I didn't even cry I just set the box down and collapsed on my bed.

Now he was Just a voice in my head.

But if he were just a false memory or a voice in my head; why was I positive that I was going to dream of him as if he were real?

_COTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOT_

SO There you have it. I was thinking of putting authors not but then I realized... IM NOT THE AUTHOR lol So enjoy the fabulous piece of writing not by me :) You'll have my update by tonight but leave some reviews or or or Ill make her use my motto OH I went there! And for those who don't remember my motto its **No Reviews- No Updates! YES I went there! - Demons Lolita :) **


	3. Comma of Thought 2

**OKAY YALL! The next chapter from the awesome ****Comma of Thought ****my partner of crime if you will :)My update will be up mad soon but I thought I would post this first**

_**COTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOT **_

**Alrighty Y'all. I have the second version of my chapter for the challenge. And I think the song for the chapter shall be….. Beautiful Disaster by John Mclaghin..**

**Thanks to MalfoysBitch22 and Meyer!**

I was trying to hold my ice cream and lock up the Maggiemoo's at the same time. Once I had managed to do it with out dropping anything, I removed my hat and apron. I stuck them in my bag and punched my time slot card on the scanner outside the door.

Yes that's right; I had a job at Maggiemoo's Ice Cream Parlor. I was surprised I hadn't become obese from all the ice cream I eat. Always the same thing too; Double Chocolate with chocolate chips, chocolate syrup and a chocolate covered cherry.

My flipflops slapped the hot pavement as the sun fried my hair. I touched the top of my ponytail; it felt like the window of a car after it had been in a hot parking lot all day. I moved my hand down to wipe away the drops of sweat where my hairline met my forehead.

I truly hated walking everywhere like this, witch was why I was working in the first place. I needed a car badly. Normally I would just catch a ride with my friends who would gladly drag me around town just for the status.

That had all changed really. I guess I started realizing who my real friends were and I have been isolating myself more then usual all summer. Half of my band was on vacation. I never checked my myspace and I kept my calls and texts at a minimum. And I am glad to say that there has been no partying since February which means that I was sober.

I wasn't some druggy or anything; I just tended to get caught up in the moment sometimes. Though I haven't been talking to people, I am a people person. So yeah I would have a drink or take a drag…. Maybe even pop a few pills. Sure it got you high and made you forget, but it was really all for the people.

And because that's exactly what I was; a people person. I lived to please the people. I lived around other people, and I guess that was a big mistake. I never focused on the person that is me. And now I don't even think I am a good one.

So now I am turning the corner on Skyline wishing I had never blew my saved money on my so called friends. Of course I did have millions of dollars left behind by my parents but I was not allowed access to it until I was 18. I was set for collage because that was the one account my Aunt could not fondle money out of. But she was slowly burning it bit by bit, not making her own money which was a very bad thing. And by the time I turned 18 I would have plenty of money to get into collage, but no apartment, food, or car.

Collage sounded really good right now; to move away and start anew, to change. But the truth was I could never really do that. I may be able to escape people or the shackles of a town, but I could never escape myself and my poisonous thoughts.

"No Ryan you're my angel. You saved me. From my self." He had said.

That was such a stupid statement. You could not escape yourself, even with another person's help.

Of course I was supposed to have a free car a long time ago; just like he had promised. Then again he had promised a lot of things….

Stop Ryan.

I spread up my pace wanting to get home and in the air conditioning. My new shirt was clinging to my skin and I was even beginning to smell a little. I hated bodily fluids.

I tried to listen to the birds chirping as I walked down the street, but I couldn't zero in on it over the loud hum of a jeep.

I heard three honks and a whistle. Could I not go one day without getting hit on?

The car was slowing down next to me and I quickened my pace once again. My hips were starting to hurt; I was power walking so hard.

I was beginning to really panic when-

"Where to sweet THANG!" said an oddly feminine yet male voice? A smile spread across my face. He was a true friend. He never left me.

"Since when do you own a taxi service Timmy?" I laughed.

"Since beautiful ladies such as yourself are sweating like a pig on a tiring walk home." He said leaning over the seat to the open window.

I stopped and faced the jeep.

"I don't know if I have the money for the ride." I said sarcastically, going along with the act.

"Well for a show stopper like you, I will make an exception. Free of charge!" He yelled.

I laughed at his enthusiasm while gratefully opening the car door, letting the air hit me. It was such a relief to be inside of the cool car. I sighed in contentment.

"Haven't seen you around much lately." He approached.

I turned to him. Only then did I see what he was wearing. Tommy had a colorful wardrobe but that never dimmed the effect it had on you when you saw what he was dressed in.

He wore a snug hot pink shirt that had a picture of a cartoon porcupine on the front. Around the porcupine it said "Can't touch this". I had to bight back a laugh.

"Yeah, I've been busy with my applications and stuff. How are you and Jeff doing?" I changed the subject quickly so that it was not on me. Of course he took bate; he was madly in love with that boy. Well, whatever floats your boat?

The rest of the car ride passed in a blur. We caught up and I promised to get together with him, I can't believe I ever went a day with out talking to him. Then again I had some sort of experience with not talking to loved ones.

Right now I was changing into my bathing suit, to go for a swim. The heat had simmered down a little. I finished tying my red bikini and grabbed my ipod off the bedside table. While I was on the bed I noticed Joey tangled in my big unmade bed. I grabbed him as well.

I had never told anybody Joey's full name. Should I allow myself to think it?

Joey Kider Hastings.

No, I definitely should not have let myself think it. I threw the stuffed bear back down on the bed, not wanting to take it anymore.

I made my way down the stairs. The house was clearly being cleaned; all the lights where on plus scented candles. You could hear the rumble of the dish washer and the hum of a vacuum. Today was the day that the cleaning lady came. Of course we didn't need it, but my Aunt Vicky felt the need to waste more of my parent's money on something that we could do ourselves.

I rolled my eyes and went outside. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air with the slight tent of chlorine. I walked over the shaded wooden deck porch and on to the pavement which was so hot that I hopped my way to the lawn chair.

The sun was no longer burning but tanning and it felt really good.

I scrolled through my playlists. I avoided all the songs that I knew would hurt. I would have to delete some of his playlists and maybe rename my Beatles playlist.

Finally I found something that would not make me cry. I had not cried once since that night and I didn't intend to.

The song was not my taste and the lyrics were not important to me so I clicked play on Find A New Way by Young Love.

My foot began tapping and I was soon humming along. I was maybe even a little bit relaxed. Then I felt it.

The freezing cold water squirted across my stomach making me jump. My eyes shot open to meat the blue amused ones of Tyler. He had a huge water gun in his hands and was running to hide on the side of the house. I chased after him as he shot at me. I know I was probably over reacting (I was in my bathing suit after all) but still, I was finally relaxing and he had to go and ruin it.

As I rounded the corner of the house I heard another cackling laugh to my right. Tyler's partner in crime, Chris, stood there with a video camera.

"Ahhhh! You little shits!" I screamed "turn that off!" Chris seamed to catch the threat in my voice and rushed to turn it off. Then again he had some sort of weird 12 year old infatuation with me: Which was probably why he was drooling.

"What seems to be the problem cuz? We are just doing a documentary on what a real bitch looks like when she is about to pounce." He ran back to the camera and grabbed it out of Chris' hands. H turned it back on and angled it towards his face. He began to speak in an Australian accent. "Notice the bitch's forehead dose that ugly wrinkle thing and her face grows red once she is disturbed." He said.

I stomped toward him and took him by the ear "Crikey! She's got my ear!" he didn't know when to quit.

I grabbed the camera and tuned it off, pulling harder on his ear.

He let out a yelp and went to hold his ear. I took my chance to walk over to the water gun that was lying by the trash can. I picked it up and smashed it on the side of the house.

"Hey!" he screamed

"You do not need to play with these stupid baby toys!" I yelled.

"What should I play with then?" He must have thought that was a smart comeback.

I guess I forgot who I was talking to when I yelled "How about a yourself! If you are a normal boy which your not!" he was about to say something but I wouldn't let him "Get a date!" okay so that was a little harsh. With that I stormed away leaving to stunned boys behind me.

I gathered my things and went back inside, slamming the back door. Maybe I was a little too harsh. He did seem to have a problem talking to girls.

"Ryan! Is that you?!" Aunt Vicky called.

"Yeah, it's me!" I answered.

"Come hear a sec!"

I internally groaned. Normally a one on one conversation with Aunt Vicky ended weirdly.

"Yeah?" I said coming into view. She looked up at me over her channel sunglasses that I guess she felt the need to wear indoors.

"Sit down sweetie." She cooed, motioning for me to sit at one of the bar stools.

This couldn't be good.

"You got something in the mail today-"

"Is it from the university?!" I interrupted.

"No" she didn't see my face fall "It's about… your mother."

I instantly tensed "My mother?"

"It's September 1st and you are being asked to speak at Forks High School on September 13th about your experience. But you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. They were just looking for other teens in high school…."

I tried to drown her out as she babbled on. Did I want to share my story? Maybe this was something I could do to prove to myself that I am good for something. Maybe I could get away for awhile to help people remember.

"I'll Do It." I decided.

"And it's not like- wait what?" now the motor bout stops.

"I'll Do It."

_**COTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOTCOT **_

PICN (Partner in crime note lol Im just so dang witty:) No review- no update that's my motto and I'm sure you all know it to- Demons Lolita:)


	4. TwilightxXAngel

_**OMEEJK! I just got a new enrty and Im loving it. Its one of the sweetest things I've ever read I almost had tears in my eyes. The ending is absolutely amazing! **_

_**Ok this is a one-shot about Ryan's mom. What she thinks about Ryan and Kider. This is for the "Silly Little Girl" challenge. **_

_**Baby Angel**_

Sitting here at the dinner table I can see Ryan playing on the living room floor with her Barbie dolls. It seems like only yesterday she was in diapers and her father was right here beside me laughing at her scrunched up face as she ate her baby food. She's just as cute now as she was then. And ever since that Kider showed up she's seemed to be so happy; it wasn't like she was unhappy before she met him, it was more like…she was even happier now.

She hummed and sang Disney songs and sometimes when I saw Ryan I could tell he really loved her in a brotherly way. The way he looked at her, it was like he was about to throw himself in front of a bullet for her (sound familiar?). It made me feel good about leaving her with him because I _knew_ he would do anything for her, anything for her happiness and safety. Sometimes when I come home early I can hear him singing her to sleep, and as silly as it sounds I sometimes have Timmy's mom come and check on them sometimes.

She's reported that they seem to watch a lot of Disney movies and once Kider even brought home Ryan's favorite chocolate ice cream. Actually the only people who knew it was her favorite were Ryan, the ice cream cashier and I so I always wondered how he found out. Sometimes when Ryan does something cute, usually something only a five year old would do or say, Kider looks at her with these soft eyes that seem to say "Silly little girl." It's rather cute on both sides actually. It seems too weird to say but when I look at Kider I see someone who's much older than he lets on, he seems almost sad when he's not around Ryan.

In fact, most parents would be a little wary of Kider but me…well I trusted him completely. I mean, he had been the one there the day Ryan hit her head on the pool side when her old babysitter was supposed to be watching her. He was the one that rushed her to the hospital without a second thought. I talked to some of the nurses and they seemed to think that he was rather panicked when he brought her in. Not like some concerned bystander but as a loved one that just watched their loved one get hit by a bus.

That was the exact analogy the nurse used and if you asked me he looked so sad when I saw him there, almost like he was in a coma state or so deeply immersed in his thoughts that only Ryan could pull him out. And then that day Ryan woke up, I couldn't have been more thankful toward him. And then she had Joey with her. It puzzled me that she had it, even more so that she said Kider brought it. I had been here all night and I hadn't seen him once.

And then there was Christmas, Kider bought her a puppy that she later named Angel for reasons she wouldn't explain to me. Angel was a female golden retriever, Ryan's favorite kind of dog. And then it all ended. One day I was at work when Ryan called me in tears.

"Kider had to leave."

"What?! For how long?"

"He said he'll come back someday."

-

"Where are you?" I demanded furiously at the thought of Kider leaving her in the house all by herself.

"I'm at Timmy's."

"Good, I'll come get you after work."

The next few years were all the same. Ryan acted normal and grew up before me like any other girl but deep in her eyes I saw sadness, it was unusual and made me grasp their relationship a little more. She made friends and went through school but there was something almost programmed. She was a little too_ perfect. _Most parents would be happy if their child was like that but not me, maybe I'm strange for questioning it.

And then it happened. I had been in New York for a business trip leaving Ryan at Timmy's for a couple of days while I was away. It was business as usual that morning when I walked into the World Trade Center, I had no idea what was about to come. I was up on the sixteenth floor discussing matters in a meeting when all of a sudden there was a huge BOOM that shook the entire building. For several seconds everyone stood stone still.

"What the hell was that?!" Someone outside in the hall shouted. Everything went into mass chaos. After a few minuets everyone had regained themselves enough to realize that a plane had crashed into the building and all hell broke loose. Crowds of people stuffed themselves down the stairs and elevators though it was useless, and jumped from windows. It was a terrible sight and all I could do was think "Oh god, I can't leave Ryan." Sure it was kind of selfish; most people would -

think I was only living desperately for myself but in truth I didn't want her to hurt anymore.

I ran and fought back the crowds to no avail and soon the entire building was crashing down. Screams of terror rang around from every corner and everyone thought the exact same thing at once "it's too late." In those few seconds everyone's face flashed before my face, I was not in a dying building in the middle of New York; I was at home holding Ryan in my arms and my husband by my side. I saw Ryan grow up like a slide show, her smiling face growing older and older, her quiet voice growing just a bit louder as she called out my name happily, calling me back to her.

I saw her walking down a long white passage way. She was staring at me with a smile on her face just as someone else appeared. Someone tall and young, Kider. He took her hand and was just beginning to lead her down the tunnel, away from me when I called out to him.

"Kider!" I screamed hoarsely. He turned around and stared at me his kind smile disappearing but he said nothing. "Take good care of her, for me please." He nodded before turning and walking the rest of the way down the tunnel. A blinding white light erased them both from my vision and I still smiled. Ryan was going to be well cared for by her angel. Her silly angry angel, her guardian angel…her vampire. Yes that surprised me but I found in death I knew it all.

He left for her and was going to come back and protect her. He was always watching over her. He was always watching over my sweet baby angel. And when I opened my eyes I didn't even feel the pain. All I could see was the darkness and the large cement slab pinning my body to the ground, there was no sound except -

for sirens and screams from far away. And despite my situation I smiled, laid my head against the ground and took a deep breath before fading away on air.

"I've joined the angels, Ryan," I whispered.

_**I hope it's good. It just came as a sudden inspiration and decided to write it for the Silly Little Girl challenge. Hope it's good!**_

_**OMEEJK OMEEJK OMEEJK OMEEJK OMEEJK OMEEJK OMEEJK**_

PLEASE leave some review for this girls amazing peace! I thought it was amazing and worth a couple seconds to R&R- Demons Lolita :)


	5. Melissa

I give this girl two thumbs up and a chocolate covered sparkling vampire! Im so glad you entered it into my challenge... it wuz vamplarious (hilarious) and I loved it. Now for everyone out there who wanted to read all the challenge posts here it is

**Ryan's Reverie by Melissa The Twilight Fan **

Every time I think about what happened that day, I feel like my head has been shoved under water for god knows how long... my lungs burn, I can't breath, my vision goes blurred, I cry it out, then I live another day. Another day being Ryan, Ryan with a piece of her heart missing.

I still keep Kider's ring, the damn thing still won't fit though, so I just wear it around my neck. My friends have asked me often why I protect it so much, when they try and touch it... I actually slap their hand off, so the only people who I know that have touched it is me and Kider. My silly angry angel.

I always thought that he was an angel, but somewhere deep down... very deep down, I think he might not be. Why would he just fly out of my life like I meant nothing? It doesn't make sense. Angel's don't hurt people. He enjoyed spending time with me back then, right? Sure, I was pushy at times but he told me he loved me. Whenever I think back to that day, the tears come back, my chest goes tight as though I'm about to take my last breath. All in all, thinking about Kider hurts. A lot. But the masochist in my does it anyways.

Life goes on with me. I go to school, see my friends, get asked on dates... frequently, I might add. Turn those guys down. Go to parties and all the usual things a 16 year old does. But still. There's always that little part of me that goes back to think about Kider. Where is he? Is he actually alive? Does he look the same? Have I ever passed him on the street? You know, the usual.

I'm still counting on his angry ass to come back one day. I mean, he promised, and angels keep their promises... I hope. I wonder if he'll recognize me? I look basically the same, just bigger. Blond curly hair, blue eyes. I think I would be disappointed if he didn't though. Would he be if I didn't recognize him? All this contemplating gives me headaches.

So, yeah. I might have a little obsession in wondering where he is. After all, nobody I know is paying for the car, so he must be? And if he is... he must care?

I wonder what his problem is. Why did he leave in the first place? He never actually said why, he just went so I have a right to be angry. He just said bye and flew into the night like a bat out of hell. Did wonders for my ego. Not... it hurt to know that he actually would just leave me to cry on the street.

So right now, I'm sitting on my bed, listening to my music, in my own little world, thinking the same things I have about a billion times since I was five. I think back to how my mother reacted when I told he he left, she was quite upset. She said she hadn't seen me that happy in a while, I mean, I was always a happy child, everybody loved me. But she said I was just that much happier. But when he left, I don't think I was or ever will be that happy ever again. It was only him that could make me feel that way, like only a big brother could make their baby sister feel.

He told me he was eighteen when I asked, so he would be twenty nine now. I bet he's got his own children to take care of, a wife, a big floppy-eared-dog called Jasper. I quite envy those children of his, they would be lucky to have Kider as their father... I envy anybody who is in a happy family, you know... white picket fence, smiling babies, smiling parents, beautiful green trees and flowers covering the house... yeah.

So anyway, I bet you're thinking I'm a saddo, or emo... whatever, sitting here thinking about something that was like eleven years ago. Well, Kider is still fresh in my memory and would do a whole lot to at least see him again... ask him why the hell he left me. His time is running out and with every passing day I get more and more disappointed knowing that's another day he's breaking his promise.

I was snapped out of my reverie by tapping on my window. I almost had a heart attack when I saw...

"Kider?"

PICN/ Any how please read and review because its worth it just like pantine pro-v - You know you love me xoxo Demon's Lolita :)


	6. Kabtashe

Okay... I am begrudgingly upset with the response I got for canceling Silly Little Girl I was kinda hoping for THANK GOD! Or FINALLY but no I got a bunch of reviews saying don't do it and even a challenge entry so... I've decided I'm writing for those who love my story and its characters... And to be blunt... SCREW every one else :)

Now here's the Challenge entry by Kabtashe a first time reader who got the idea from the obvious sexual tension in a moment between Ryan and Kider enjoy because this made my whole darn week :)

"_Don't bother you won't hear anything.' He whispered. "I like this sound better anyway." He lightly grasped her face in his palms. He trailed his nose down her thudding pulse to rest his face against her heart. She gently pressed her face into his hair and ran her cheek across the silky surface. She inhaled his scent and shivered at its beauty and originality. He took the shiver as a sign she was cold and as he removed his face from her chest he muttered an apology. She wanted to say no it's fine I like your head on my boob but she really wasn't sure how well that would go over..._

"No it's fine." She gave a small smile. She suddenly got an idea. She grabbed Kider's chin, gently and lifted it up until his face was level with hers. She slowly moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Kider tensed at first but after a few seconds, he relaxed. When he kissed her back it felt amazing. Better than chocolate, better than anything she had ever tasted before. He slowly ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She gasped at the light touch and his tongue moved in, massaging hers.

She felt him slowly pressing her into the couch and moving over her. She ran her hands through his hair. His hands moved under her top touching her stomach. His hands felt cold but she didn't mind. Kider's hands moved behind her, unhooking her bra.

He broke off the kiss and began trailing kisses along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, and then slowly started moving down towards the collar of her top. Ryan tried to catch her breath but Kider's kisses were too distracting, too addicting. He slowly began moving her shirt up…

"Ryan, I…" Emmett said from the doorway, trailing off.


	7. AN

OOOOkay lovely people! I'm here just to let you know the first chapter of my new story **Wolfbane** is in! Its starts of with the longest chapter I've ever written but I just couldn't stop the characters are so addicting. The story will be slightly sad and the lover's relationship isn't always so loving but I can assure you that they are one of my favorite pairings so far and we haven't even gotten into the lovey stuff ;) BTW you might see some of you others characters turn up if you know what I mean ;) I am hoping to be seeing you and you can find the story on my **author page **or you can just look it up in the little **search section**.

- Demons Lolita =]


End file.
